


Merry Christmas

by MsMKT86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Holidays, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always thought that Sam deserved a traditional Christmas. This year, he was going to make sure he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story over Christmas but I never posted it. I didn't think it was any good but my sister liked it so here it is.

 Dean Winchester had always tried to give his younger brother Sam something that resembled Christmas. Even at a young age, he tried to make sure that Sam knew that on Christmas everything was safe. 

When Dean was ten, he had been going to Hillside Elementary School. His teacher had had everyone make Christmas ornaments. She hadn't liked the fact that Dean had made a paper sawed off and a paper crossbow but the young boy defended his ornaments by saying,

_'You said to make things that have special meaning to my family. Well, a fat naked baby with a halo and a fat guy in a red suit ain't special to my family.'_ She had just walked away from him. Dean brought the ornaments back to the motel. While they had been at school, in Sam's had drawn a Christmas tree on a large piece of paper and before John left, he taped it to the back of the door. 

Dean searched his backpack and handed the paper handgun to Sam and took the crossbow for himself. He went to the table, pulled off a piece of tape and taped his crossbow to the paper tree and Sam beamed. The night before the brothers had watched a movie where a family trimmed their tree; Sam had said he wished they could do that.

But Sam and Dean Winchester weren't kids anymore. They were two semi-adjusted adults who had never had a traditional family Christmas. Dean hoped that this year, he could change that. 

He had drove all night on December 23 rd to make sure that he and Sam arrived at the Thomas Family B&B on time.

“Where are we?” Sam asked groggily, as he rubbed his eyes.

“Virginia.” Dean answered pulling the Impala to a stop. “Come on.” he smiled a bright smile and got out of the car. Sam gave a suspicious smile back. He joined his older brother at the trunk. 

“Why are we here again?” Sam asked as Dean only handed him his bag of clothes.

“Taking a couple of days off. We're allowed.” Dean said snapping the trunk closed. Sam eyed his brother but followed him toward the door. 

Sam looked around at the snow covered ground and house that was crazy decorated for the holidays. Candy canes lined the walkway, the trees outside were shining with sparking lights and there was a wreath made of poinsettia hanging on the door. 

“You must be the Winchesters.” a voice said once the door opened.

“Yes ma'am.” Dean said as he stepped inside the house. Sam followed him into the warm decorated house. 

“Well come on in, baby. You're letting the heat out.” the graying lady said. 

“Oh sorry.” Sam said closing the door. 

“Well, I'm May, this is my husband Chuck.” she said as she handed Dean a key. “You're room is upstairs, last room on the left.”

“Thank you.” they said simultaneously. The Winchesters climbed the stairs and settled into the cozy room. They shed their coats and returned downstairs. 

“You boys come on out here.” May said from the kitchen. 

“What's going on?” Sam asked as his eyes touched all of the things sitting on the tabletop. 

“Christmas cookies.” May said. “Do you want to help me?” Sam looked at her wide eyed. Dean smiled.

“Yes ma'am. What do you want us to do?” Dean asked as he took the apron she was handing him. 

“Take these cookie cutters and cut the cookies out.” she said. “Sam, you put them on the cookie sheets.”

“Yes ma'am.” the tall Winchester said. May turned on some Christmas music and she began to sing. Dean smiled when he heard Sam start singing along to _This Christmas by Chris Brown_. The three of them cut out cookies and put them on the trays and baked them. The glint in Sam eyes warmed Dean's heart. This was exactly what he had wanted. Dean had had three traditional Christmases. He knew the way that tree glowed and shimmered on Christmas morning. He knew the smell of Christmas cookies and pie. 

“Ok, you boys get washed up for dinner.” May said as she untied their aprons. They nodded and headed toward the bathroom. 

“What?” Sam said when he noticed Dean looking at him. 

“Nothing. You having a good time?” he asked as he dried his hands.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam said clearing his throat. 

“Yeah alright. Let's eat.” Dean said leading Sam back to the dining room. Chuck and May went all out for the Winchesters. They all sat down to dinner and the Thomas' told them about the Christmases of past and about what the holiday meant to them. Sam and Dean glanced at each other when Chuck asked them what their favorite Christmas memory was. 

“Uh, we never really...” Sam started.

“Sam and I didn't have a regular life.” Dean interrupted. “Sammy never had a regular Christmas but I had a few but we were always together so that's all that matters right?”

“Of course it is.” May said squeezing the hand of the older Winchester. “You boys head off to bed and we'll see you in the morning.”

“What happens in the morning?” Sam asked. 

“Presents.” Chuck answered. 

“Oh.” Sam said glancing at a smiling Dean. “Good night.” 

“Night boys.” Chuck said waving. 

The Winchesters climbed the stairs to their bedroom. They were both silent while they changed. Sam climbed into bed as Dean turned the light out. 

“Dean?” Sam said in the darkness. 

“What?”

“What did Mr. Chuck mean when he said presents?”

“I don't know Sammy.” Dean said his face buried in his pillow. “You'll have to wait and see.” Sam nodded to himself and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he woke up before the sun was up. 

“Dean?” he said shaking his big brother awake. 

“What?” Dean grumbled. 

“Get up.”

“It's dark out.”

“Get up.” Sam said pulling the covers off of his older brother. Dean rolled over just as Sam was leaving the room. He smiled to himself as he climbed out of bed. When he got downstairs, he saw Sam standing in front of the brightly lit Christmas tree. His eyes were wide and he had a look of overwhelming happiness. “Dean! Look at this stuff! They've got our names on them!” he said dropping to his knees. Dean smiled and took a seat on the floor beside his brother. 

“You boys ready?” May asked as she handed Dean a large trash bag. 

“What?” Sam asked.

“As soon as Chuck gets in here with his coffee you boys can tear in to those gifts.” she said with a gentle smile. Sam and Dean tried to reign in their excitement. Dean had wanted all of this for Sam but he never imagined that he would be enjoying himself too. 

“Alright, alright. Go.” Chuck said as he sat in his armchair. Sam didn't hesitate. He grabbed a box with his name on it and ripped the paper off and Dean followed suit. After a few hours the boys were finished. They were surrounded by clothes, and ammo and all kinds of different things. 

“You boys go on upstairs and get ready to go.” May said with a sad face. 

“Thank you for everything.” Dean said as he watched Sam climb the stairs. 

“You did all of this, Dean. Chuck and I would have been here alone for Christmas but you and your brother made this feel like home.” she said touching his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, Miss May.” he said hugging her.

“Merry Christmas baby.” she said returning the hug. When they released each other Dean climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Sam was still smiling when he opened the door. 

“Hey, you almost ready?” Dean asked as he threw his clothes in his bag.

“Yeah.” Sam said his back to his brother. “Thanks for this Dean.” he said turning to face him.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Yeah you did. This was awesome.”

“It's Christmas Sam.” Dean said happily. 

“Yeah. With a real tree, gifts and family.” Sam said.

“Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

“Merry Christmas Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explain that the B&B had an online form that you filled out about what type of gifts you'd like. That's why there was ammo and clothes and stuff under the tree.


End file.
